A True Cassadine
by Crysti-Jane
Summary: Stefan Cassadine has a child. Which resident of Port Charles is it? How will their lives be changed?
1. A True Cassadine Chapter 1

A True Cassadine  
  
Author: Crystal Feedback: abcsoaplvr@aol.com Show: GH Characters: Carly, Bobbie, Stefan, Luke Background: Stefan has been shot by an unknown assailant and is hospitalized. Carly and Sonny's baby has been born and named, Bobby.  
  
*Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They are the sole property of General Hospital. The story itself is mine. *  
  
Note from Author: I wrote this FIC because I had heard someone mention "What if Carly was a Cassadine?" It hit me that this story line had lots of possibilities. Luke's sister sleeping with a Cassadine and having their baby. Carly being cousin to Alexis' daughter. It sounded good to me.  
  
Carly was on her way to the hospital. Stefan Cassadine had been asking for her. She had no idea why. She had nothing to do with the Cassadines and had no intentions of becoming involved with them. She arrived at General Hospital and found Stefan's room. She hesitated at the door, and then went in. She looked at him, "What do you want, Stefan?" He looked up at her. "Carly, I'm your father", he said weakly. Carly's eyes became round. "There is no way you can be my father. You're an evil person", she said. He tried to reach for her. "Carly, let me explain", he pleaded. "No. No. I have to go", she turned and ran out of the room. "It can't be true", Carly said over and over. She went to the nurses' desk, "Amy, have you seen my mother?" she asked. Amy saw the tears in Carly's eyes. "Yeah, hang on a minute. I'll get her." Carly went and sat down. A few minutes later Amy returned with Bobbie. Bobbie immediately ran to Carly, "What's wrong, Carly?" Bobbie asked.  
  
Carly looked at her mother. "Stefan Cassadine says that he is my father" she said. Bobbie looked at her in amazement. "What did you say?" she asked. "Mom, where would he get an idea like that? Why would he think that he was my father?" Carly begged. Bobbie hugged her daughter. "I don't know, sweetie. But, we'll find out" Bobbie said. Bobbie led her daughter back to Stefan's room. "Stefan, where do you get off claiming to be my child's father?" Bobbie demanded. Stefan opened his eyes and looked at them. "Years ago, I used to keep the company of. lets just say ladies." Bobbie looked away feeling the shame of her past. Stefan, still struggling to speak said, "Bobbie, is it too much of a stretch of the mind to believe that you may have been one of them? Many of my. uh. companions were from Port Charles." Bobbie looked at him. "I would've remembered you. I would've remembered", she said. Stefan replied, "Would you have? Maybe not. Why don't we just do a DNA test and clear it up." Bobbie looked at Carly. "Why not, Carly? We can just solve this now." Carly stared at her mother. "What?" she said in amazement. "Carly, let's just do a DNA test and find out the truth. I'll set it up with Alan." Bobbie said. Carly shook her head. "Ok, fine", she said.  
  
Carly walked through the door throwing her purse down. Sonny turned around, "Carly. Where have you been?" Then he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Carly, what's wrong? Tell me." She looked at him, "Stefan Cassadine claims to be my father." Sonny led her over to the sofa. "What? Did you talk to Bobbie?" Carly shook her head, "She doesn't remember sleeping with Stefan. But, we took a DNA test anyway." He took his wife into his arms. "When will you know?" he asked. She shrugged. "Alan will call Bobbie with the results." Sonny stroked her hair. "We'll get through this. I promise." 


	2. A True Cassadine Chapter 2

A few days later  
  
Carly heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she shouted. "It's Bobbie, Carly." Carly swung the door open. Bobbie was standing there with a manila envelope. " I have the results, Carly", she said. They sat on the sofa. "Ok, tell me", Carly said. Bobbie began to open the envelope. "I don't know what they are myself. So, we'll find out at the same time", she said. She pulled out the paper. Tears filled Bobbie's eyes. "You're his daughter." Carly began to cry, "No!" Bobbie hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry, Carly. I really am. I don't remember many of my clients from then", she said. Carly dried her eyes. "I guess I need to tell him", Carly said. "Oh, honey you don't have to. You don't have to see him", Bobbie replied. Carly shook her head. "No, he is my father. I should tell him", she said. "Do you want me to come with you?" Bobbie asked. Carly managed a smile, "No, I'll be fine." Bobbie gave Carly a hug. "Go on then. I'll stay here with Michael and Bobby."  
  
Carly stormed into Stefan's room. "Hello, Stefan. Or should I say, Father?" He looked up at her. "So, I was right", he said. "Yes, Stefan, you were right", Carly replied. Stefan's room door opened. Nikolas came in. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I'll come back later", he said. Stefan motioned for him to come in. "No, Nikolas, I want you to come in. There's something you need to know." Nikolas slowly walked in looking at Stefan and then at Carly. "What?" he asked. Stefan looked at Carly. "I had a DNA test done. Carly is my daughter", he said. Nikolas stepped back in shock. "What? Carly is really a Cassadine?" Nikolas asked. Stefan slowly shook his head. "Yes. And as my daughter, she is entitled to help run the business. So the two of you must now work together", he said. Stefan, still physically and emotionally drained from his shooting, gave in to his pain medication. Nikolas and Carly left and parted ways. Carly went walking on the docks to clear her head. Sonny found her there. "Carly? What are you doing out here? Who is with the boys?" he asked. She ran to him. "Bobbie stayed with them while I went to tell Stefan the news", she said. "You got the results back?" he asked her. She shook her head yes. He pulled her chin up so he could see her face. "Well, what were they?" he asked. Tears began streaming down her face. "I'm a Cassadine", she said. Sonny held her as she sobbed. "Carly, this isn't like you", he said. Through her tears she said, "How would you feel if you found out Stefan Cassadine was your father?" She continued to cry. 


End file.
